


Bad Influence

by Cadeyrn



Series: Miraculous Drabbles: Vol 1 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First fic in the fandom, drabble i guess, eh i wrote this with no planning anyways cause yolo, fluff if you squint so hard your eyes turn into slits, i don't even know what kind of fic is this, i know that kwamis are genderless but fuck it i'm tired, this is a literal flaming garbage dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeyrn/pseuds/Cadeyrn
Summary: In which Marinette panics about Chat Noir rubbing off her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this is a flaming dumpster heap. Feel free to rip me to shreds in the comments.

Marinette. Had. Had. It.

Due to Chat Noir's frequent rooftop visits, and Hawk Moth going all out with the akumas (Seriously, daily attacks? Papillon, get a life.), he'd been rubbing off a lot on her.

While it wasn't wholly bad, what with her not acting like a stuttering yandere every time Adrien so much as _looked_ at her, she also maybe-probably-definitely flirted with Adrien Agreste.

Adrien. Agreste.

"Tikki!" Marinette grabbed a room as she threw down her schoolbag, grabbing a pillow.

"Marinette, it's not that ba--"

Marinette buried her face in the pillow. "I-" *SMACK* "Flirted-" *SMACK* "With-" *SMACK* "Adrien-" *SMACK* "Agreste!"

"Well, what was his reaction?" The kwami asked.

"That's not the point! Thanks to Chat, I flirted with--" She took a deep breath. "CAT PUNS!"

The little god sighed as her mistress ran across the room in a panic. Grabbing a pen, Tikki hit the panicking superhero on the head lightly.

"What was that for, Tikki?"

"Just... Just tell me what you said and his reaction. Then, you can continue your hyperventilation spree."

She sat down in her chair. "I was hanging out with Nino, Alya and Adrien on the playground. Adrien asked as a joke if anybody liked him. ' _Paw-_ lease, of course, there is.' And I winked!" Marinette turned as red as Nathaniel's hair. "I WINKED, TIKKI!"

The kwami rubbed a hand against her forehead. "What were their reactions?"

"Nino tried to high-five me, Alya stood there shocked and Adrien, well, he smirked at me. This is a disaster, Tikki!"

The kwami patted her owner on the shoulder.

"Take a shower, Mari. It'll clear your thoughts." 

The bluenette smiled at her companion. "Thanks, Tikki."

A few hours later, when Chat Noir turned up, his tail got sandwiched in a mouse trap.

The leather-clad superhero winced in pain as he pulled it off his tail.

"What's this... A note?"

"Dear Chat Noir, make one more damn pun when we're together, and I'll kill you. Sincerely, Marinette."


	2. Turnabout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, was not expecting this to be a two-shot.

When Adrien came to school on Friday morning, he didn't exactly expect Marinette to drop a pickup line that was smooth as glass.

And boy-o-boy was that glass smooth. So smooth that Adrien fell down face-first on it.

As soon as the bluenette realized what she'd just said, she turned the same shade of red as Nathaniel's hair. "Crap crap cra..."

Did she just...flirt with me? With a _cat pun_?

It was at that moment that Adrien realized how badly he'd fucked up not only his sleep schedule but Marinette's speech patterns as well.

_Oh lord, I've been rubbing off her, haven't I?_

Despite the bell ringing, interrupting the little group from their break, Adrien's thoughts were still fixed on Marinette for the rest of the day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Returning home from an afterschool photoshoot, Adrien chucked his schoolbag aside before immediately crashing onto his bed facefirst. Plagg flew out of his bag.

"Adrien, count your lucky stars for that teacher. Seriously, no homework?!"

"Shut up Plagg, I'm trying to go to sleep!"

"Hey, for once you have time to do stuff! And don't you dare go binge-watch Voltron again. That show should be considered violence porn."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "There's more to that show y'know."

"I do know and I don't care."

"Well, what do you propose I do then, O wise and powerful god of destruction."

"Eat camembert." Adrien rolled his eyes as he grabbed his water bottle for a drink.

"Apart from that?"

"Visting Marinette as Chat Noir." Plagg instantly regretted saying that as he was drenched by a mixture of saliva and sparkling water.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Plagg."

"You know exactly what cats are like around water, Adrien. Get me a towel. I don't want to remain in contact with this filth."

After he'd gotten Plagg cleaned up(Thank god he didn't have cat claws, or Adrien's wrists would've looked like a failed suicide attempt), the kwami spoke again.

"Alright, fine. As punishment for doing that, you're going to Marinette's house and talking to her. Now."

"You can't threaten m--" Adrien was shut up by a glare from Plagg.

"You listen here and you listen good, cat-boy. I just got doused with water. _Mouthwater_ , no less! Any more shit from you today, and I'll make the extinction of the dinosaurs look like a tantrum thrown by a baby compared to what will happen to your bedroom."

Adrien gulped, then sighed. "Plagg, claws out."

Chat Noir hopped across the rooftops of Paris, praying that their encounter wouldn't end in catastrophe.

As soon as he landed on the balcony of the Dupain-Cheng's bakery, he discovered that his prayers had been answered.

Unfortunately, it was by the devil.

The feline superhero howled in pain as he felt something snap onto his tail.

He grimaced as he took the tail gently into his hands, slowly deactivating the mouse-trap tied to it.

"What's this... A note?" "Dear Chat Noir, make one more damn pun when we're together, and I'll kill you. Sincerely, Marinette."

He looked to the mousetrap in his left hand. "Oh, the irony." Adrien opened the skylight without a sound, landing on the floor with all the grace of a cat. He turned on Marinette's nightlight.

"What's with the fur-osty greeting tonight, purr-incess?"

Despite being half-awake, Marinette was still somehow able to glare daggers with her bluebell eyes. "Go away, Chat."

"Why? Is it because of the fact you can't resist my devilishly handsomely looks? My chivalrous behaviour?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "If you can call your nightly intrusions of privacy the behaviour of a knight, I'd be Saint George."

"Your words wound me."

"As they should."

"Oh, I got it. Is it because of my flirting and my _purr_ -fect cat puns?"

Marinette buried her head in the pillow.

"What, did I touch a nerve?"

The bluenette marched out of bed, grabbed a pencil, and thrust it right below Chat's throat.

"Your puns are the exact reason I'm even in this bloody mess."

Chat's green eyes lit up with glee. "Oh, do tell me more. I mean, it's not exactly like you're that confident."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"I would never insult such a fair maiden. But coming back to the main point. How was it, flirting with him. Nervous? Exciting? _Paw_ -lease tell me more."

Marinette began to speak before her eyes widened.

_Oh sh--_

 Despite Marinette being nearly half a feet shorter than him, he felt like he was the prey here.

Especially when she began to smirk, her bluebell eyes taking on the glint of a hunter cornering its prey.

"How about you tell me more, _Adrien Agreste_."

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considerably more happy with this chapter than the last, since this one wasn't, you know, written at 11:30 p.m. when you need sleep. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations. You somehow made it through this abomination. Enjoy your virtual cookie. Thanks for reading my fic, and have fun in the comments!


End file.
